mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Limited2gal/Lim's Very Strange Dream
okay so i wrote this whole thing down and then chage of plans so i didn't know what to do with this and i've been saying for 500 years how my dreams are crazy so here u go warning i didn't revise it ---- ---- I start dreaming. We're outside a large brick building, which is a sad daycare or hotel party or something. Everything is gray and it starts raining. It rains so hard and gets so muggy that people start to wipe their glasses. For some reason, there's many horses and horse drawn carriages. I forget if the people were even dressed like from olden times. Then suddenly it transitions into another dream. The TV is on, and something called “Foamcast” comes on. Apparently it's a program that replaces commercials or is in-between show-times. Then suddenly it seems like my perspective isn't even watching TV anymore; it's as if the program becomes the real world and my perspective is a camera of sorts. SpongeBob and Plankton are there and for some reason after a while switch bodies. Then the “camera-view” switches to Rin Kagamine from my Vocaloid software, and she's talking about how she used to play keyboard; and is wearing a purple stagey outfit instead of her usual clothes. Someone says “There's your room”. Then the “camera-view” switches to Finn and Jake from Adventure Time, who say “So we're here”. Suddenly some girl mistakes Finn for another boy; she gets upset and starts blaming him because of some breakup, but Finn keeps insisting she's confused and has mistaken him for someone else. Then some more scenes happen but I can't remember them. Suddenly there's a side view of a grassy hill outside, almost as if it were drawn or a paper cut-out, but not quite. All of a sudden, for some very strange reason; Rin is a yellow cat and SpongeBob and Plankton are small birds (red and green, in respectful order), with Rin in the lead. They're just walking and walking on the strange, turning hill; probably talking about something but I can't remember. Suddenly, it seems as if they were pulling a stretchy slingshot or catapult: because out of nowhere; a wolf or Mr. Krabs or something threatens to snap the catapult-slingshot thing. The ones pulling react: “Nooo..”, to which whoever threatening to break it replies “Yeesss!” and breaks the catapult-slingshot thing, sending the strangely-transformed trio flying through the air. They're screaming as they zoom through the seemingly endless sky. It seems as though their take-off is replayed; as if it were a sports commentator replaying an amazing move. The three are spinning through the air. Suddenly; either Len Kagamine from Vocaloid or a human version of SpongeBob has cat ears and tail and says “Nya!”, then it goes back to the three still shooting through the skies. Then all of a sudden, it seems as if I am watching TV again, as if everything that just happened wit as the program. Someone on the program begins their commentary, and mentions how Katy Perry to look it up on YouTube to watch it again. Unfortunately; we couldn't find it and are left disappointed. Then the whole dream ends. ---- ---- thats it thats the dream end of blog Category:Blog posts